High School Problems
by NeonXra
Summary: A RaphxOC story. Raph has known AJ for almost his entire life but he thinks she doesn't see him as more than friends due to his state as a mutant. So when they get the chance the guys turn human and find out High School isn't always as fun as they were told.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

**Hi everyone! I'm going to make another RaphxAlly story in the 2012 version! In this story Raph and his brothers have known AJ already since they were little and Raph had a crush on her for already three years. To his idea she doesn't notice him in his current mutant state. So It's around the time that Donnie makes the antidote for April's dad.**

**_(10 years ago)_**

Ally Jane smiled as she skipped through the tunnels of sewers of New York. The giddy five year old was on her way to see her friends. She met them when she once had an accident almost a year back. She managed to fall into the tunnels and got lost until a giant rat and four little kids found her. Those little kids turned out to be mutated turtles, but she didn't care. For her they were her best friends. But one especially. Around the others, Raphael was a though kid, but when with AJ, he showed a much nicer side. He still could be a mean guy but AJ handled him sometimes better than his own brothers.

"Good afternoon Ally Jane", Splinter greeted the young girl. AJ smiled, showing a few missing teeth already. "Hello Splinter", AJ greeted the older rat with a bow, just like Raph had teached her the past few days. "Raphael is in his room if you're looking for him", Splinter said to AJ. She nodded and skipped to Raph's room.

**(_10 years_ _later)_**

The same giddy girl, now fifteen years old walked through the tunnels of New York, still on her way to her friends. She was listening to a new song of her favourite artist. Honestly she couldn't wait to let Raph hear it. Her attention was caught when she entered the lair and heard arguing in the dojo.

"Leo and Raph", the redhead sighed as she made her way to the dojo where the sounds came from. She peeked her head around the corner, showing a huge smile with perfect white teeth. "What's the hap?", AJ asked. It caused Raph to jump and nearly drop to the floor. He growled as his brothers laughed at him for it. Little did his best friend know he had a crush on her since they were twelve.

It all started that one day AJ walked into the lair. Raph had already noticed AJ had changed. But when she walked in a few days after her twelveth birthday his heart skipped a beat.

Since then he had a crush on her. But she was quite easy in messing with him. She'd just snuggle against him or kiss him on the cheek. He had no idea if she did that because she returned his feelings or she just messed with him. She didn't do it to Leo, whom she was also quite close with. They could talk for hours about absolutely nothing.

"AJ!", Raph said and walked over to hug her. When she released him she frowned. "I heard fighting. What happend this time? Arguements over who's the better 'warrior'?", she asked, quoting the warrior part. "Well, kinda", Leo told her, showing a slight smirk as to being caught. AJ crossed her arms and smirked back at him. "You two are idiots", she stated and chuckled. Raph seemed a bit pissed but let it go. He walked along with AJ into the livingroom. She sat down and smiled as Raph took place next to her. "How was training?", she asked. Her hand was supporting her head while she leaned against the headrest of the couch. Raph chuckled. "It was easy", he said. AJ showed a smirk.

"Suuure. I can easily call arguing over who's better training, as well as you can", Raph smiled and shoved AJ's arm a little. "Funny", he said in a sarcastic way. Their short time together was interrupted by Mikey who had a flyer in his hand. "Ally", he called out. AJ stood up and walked over to Mikey. "What is it Mikey?", she asked him as she peeked over his shoulder to look at the flyer. "High school", he answered. AJ noticed his expression turning a bit sad. She knew how much Mikey loved to go to school. From all the stories he heard from April and herself.

Then she had an idea. Donnie was working on something that could make April's dad normal, maybe it could be altered to change them into humans as well. She wasn't as smart as Donnie, but she knew a thing or two about science.

AJ found Donnie in his lab working on something, as usual. She didn't want to sneak up on him, in case he got scared and dropped whatever he was working on. She decided to just knock on the giant door. Donnie turned and smiled as he saw AJ. He had liked her from the moment they met. She wasn't a genius but above average intelligence. She was mainly able to keep up with his scientific rambles.

"Hey", Donnie greeted his friend. AJ smiled back replieing with the same greeting. She walked over to him and looked at the table. All sorts of blueprints and formules were laying around. "Still working on the antidote?", she asked him with an raised eyebrow. Donnie sighed and nodded. "I know it'll work but it just takes alot of time to make them. For one antidote I need ten cannisters of mutagen", he told her. AJ nodded. "Is there any way you could alter the mutagen to make even mutants... Human?", she offered. Donnie frowned. "Mikey?", he guessed. AJ nodded again. "He wants to go to school so badly! Could you please help?", AJ practically begged him. Donnie looked at her with slight confusion. "Hey, there could be something in it for you. Science fairs, maybe some new information and maybe a shot with April".

His eyes widen at the last arguement. "Okay. Okay. Okay. AJ, I only do this for _scientific_ reasons", he said. AJ chuckled. "Suuurreee Donnie, you keep thinking that and thanks!".

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy it, please review to let me know if you guys like it or if I need to change things in the next chapter. Hopefully see you in the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Already followers and favorites?! You guys are the best! On with the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Donnie was smirking as he looked at what he created. This vial was enough for all four of them to be human. He kept wondering how both the girls would react if they were to be human. AJ would shriek in either terror and excitement. April would just stare at them, unsure what to do. Donnie glanced over when he heard a knock on the door.<p>

"C'mon in", he said, turning his back again. Raph walked in, slightly doubting if he should talk to Donnie about this. "Uhm, hey", Raph said, looking two ways before closing the door and walking over to Donnie. "Can we talk?", he asked. Donnie turned to face his older brother with a slight frown. Raph wasn't a talker. Well, not about anything only one of them could know about.

"Sure Raph. About what?", Donnie asked as he went to get an extra chair. When they both sat down Raph started telling him everything about his crush on AJ. Donnie smiled a bit. Raph noticed it and looked angerly. "What?", he snarled. Donnie chuckled now. "Nothing. But I never thought you'd fall for her", he told him. Raph sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I dunno man. Everytime I'm with her, I seriously have to do my best to not blurt out weird things and I do show off more often when she's around", Raph said. He seemed slightly embarrast by it. Donnie smiled. "It's completely normal. I mean so many guys act like that around girls", Raph smirked. "Even you".

Donnie looked angry but Raph needed help. "Just stay yourself. AJ hates it when people act diffrently. If she likes you, she'll show", he gave as advice. Raph's once embarrast face turned bright. "She does show it! Which means... SHE LIKES ME! WHOO!".

Before Donnie knew it, Raph nearly skipped out of his lab. Donnie shook his head with a smile. It could be possible she liked him.

AJ walked in with a huge backpack. It belonged to her dad once he was in the military. Large enough for some clothes in case necessary. Raph who just walked into the livingroom eyed her with a smirk. In his mind he already walked over her, grabbed her and kissed her. But in the reality he just walked over to her with a smile.

"Hey Raphie, care to help me?", she asked blinked with her long eyelashes. He groaned but nodded. "You're a sweetpea. Here", she handed the bag over to him. Raph sighed as AJ walked into the dojo. "The things I do for this girl..",

But then again, he loved helping her. By the time he got to the dojo as well, AJ had appearantly explained the idea that she and Donnie had. "Raph! We can be humans!", Mikey said almost in a hyperactivic state. Raph was almost as happy. "Seriously AJ, you thought of that?", Raph teased her. AJ walked over to him and leaned her elbow on his shoulder. "Yeah sometimes I can have genius idea's. Well, thanks to Donnie for making the stuff", she said and grinned at Raph. He smiled. He loved the way her skin touched his. It was warm and soft. "Yeah, thanks brainiac", he said.

Donnie showed his gap smile before showing his brothers and sensei what he had made. It seemed just like a drink but they knew what would happen. "So, who's gonna try it?", AJ asked curiously.

Raph in- and exhaled as he took a step foreward. AJ's jaw fell a little as she didn't expect Raph to go first. Usually Mikey wanted to participate first in things like this. "Uhm.. Raph, is it such a good idea?", she asked a bit hesitating. Raph turned to face and and showed a comforting smile. "It'll be fine", he told her and gave her a hug before he took a sip of the drink.

* * *

><p>The others were waiting in the livingroom so Raph could get dressed and had some privacy. Meanwhile while waiting, AJ kept pacing back and forth, not sure about what she could've caused right now..<p>

When she noticed the boys staring at someone, supposedly Raph's new form, AJ slowy turned and gasped. It was nothing like she expected. His hair was dark brown, his eyes still normal and him skin slightly toned. All in all girls would seriously stand in line for him. As AJ kept staring she noticed herself turning red but scolded herself for it. She did like him before this little experiment. But now he looked even better!

"Wow, you look.. Well, great", AJ said. Raph smirked at her. Now it seemed diffrent but he still had that sarcastic look. "Thanks I do feel great", he said looking at his hands. AJ smiled at him and as soon as he looked up he smiled back. "Well, who's next?".

Later all four of them were human. It was a weird sight really. Luckily they wore some of their signature colours, it was a lot easier to recognize them. Still AJ could slap herself for feeling more attracted to him now than when he was a mutant. Sure she liked him alot already, but this made it more.. Available for some strange reason. She couldn't quite place her finger on it.

Raph himself felt even more confident about his chance with AJ now. "Ally", Mikey said. AJ looked at him. They were all sitting on the couch. Raph had his arms outstretched on the headrest and AJ was resting against it. "What is it Mikey?", she asked him. Mikey chuckled. "When are we going to school?", he asked, eagerness showing in his eyes.

AJ chuckled. April and herself had to file some papers probably with Splinters help so.. "Soon Mikey. If things work out probably next week. In the meantime you guys need books, pens, bags and some other things you'll find in the mall", she said. Mikey smiled. "Shopping? We can go topside without having to worry!", he said as he jumped up from the couch and ran to the entrance.

"Wait!", Mikey stopped immediately. Leo sighed. "We all go. In case _you're_ going to get lost", he warned Mikey. He waved with his hand. "I won't bro. I've got AJ to help me!".

All four looked at the redhead who frowned. "Ahem!", she said and glared daggers at Mikey. "Please?", he tried. Good enough. AJ sighed and got up. "Fine, but we _all_ go!".

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought about it in the reviews and see you next chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**I'm so glad you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>For AJ, going to the mall with them felt seriously diffrent. Next to her was Mikey, with his blonde hair and almost the same height. She expected him to be actually shorter than her, since he was when he was a mutant. Donnie walked on her other side. He had also brown hair just like Raph, only lighter. And Leo walked ahead with Raph. His black hair stood out next to the others. AJ couldn't help but wonder what those two were discussing.<p>

"Maybe you two could set up a date like this. I'll lead Donnie and Mikey somewhere else and you stay with AJ", Leo told Raph, who smirked at the idea. They stopped at the center. "So, Donnie, Mikey and I will go to the left and explore those shops, you two have fun!", Leo said and quickly took off. Raph and AJ shared an embarrast giggle before Raph gently took her hand and lead her to a shop with all kinds of school equipment. "Leo's just using this for an excuse so that we could go on a 'date'", AJ said, crossing her arms and looking at Raph. He shrugged it off. AJ sighed and helped him look for things.

He now seemed to just be careless. "Whaddaya think?", he asked. Raph showed a dark red backpack with black stripes. AJ tilted her head. "Looks... Pretty good", she said and showed a smile. Raph nodded and went to buy it. Meanwhile AJ glanced out of the shop to look at people. Most girls of her age there were with boys. AJ sighed a bit. She kinda wished Raph would be like that, but she guessed not. He wouldn't be so romantic.

Raph looked over at her as he grabbed the backpack from the counter. "You ready to go?", he asked her. AJ nodded and showed a faint smile. He did notice her smiling was a bit saddend. "Wanna get a smoothie?", Raph offered. He knew how much AJ loved smoothies when she was younger and mostly walked in with one. AJ expression turned from sad to very happy.

As they walked over to the smoothie shop, AJ spotted someone. A girl she knew from school. Myresa. She was nice but could get in the way of something you'd want. Mostly boys. "Hey Ally!", she greeted the redhead. AJ faked a smile, little did Myresa know. "Heyy", she answered and gave her friend a short hug. Raph stood by them, looking amused.

Myresa released AJ to look at Raph, who still had an amused grin on his face. He had never seen AJ that uncomfortable around someone. He did thought it was adorable though. "Is that you're boyfriend?",

AJ gulped and Raph saw the fun in this. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, I am", he held out his hand towards the gaping blonde haired girl. "I'm Raphael", he said shaking her hand. Myresa looked suprised yet a bit.. Jealous. AJ just stood there like a suprised idiot. "Uhm.. Suure. Well, _honey_, can I talk to you outside?!", AJ gritted her teeth and pulled Raph by his ear outside of the shop.

"What was that?", she practically yelled. Raph laughed. "Just a bit of fun", he said seeing AJ that angry. "Relax Jane. I won't make out with ya in public", he laughed as he walked back into the shop leaving AJ flustered behind. "Did he just..", she wondered out loud.

"Dammit", she said as she used her hand to fan her face a bit cooler. That way she wouldn't look like an idiot in front of Myresa. AJ frowned as she noticed Myresa and Raph laugh. Something in her boiled. _I can't be jealous, Raph's not even my boyfriend_, she thought to herself and regained herself enough to go back.

"How long have you two been dating?", Myresa asked, just when AJ came back in. Raph glanced over at her with a not knowing look. "Three months, but I've known him since I was five or something", AJ explained. Not entirely lying. Raph smiled at her before bringing his attention back to AJ's friend. Myresa huffed a little but enough to be noticed. "I see, so I assume you've kissed already then?".

Both the teens gulped and looked at each other. "Uh..", they said in union. Myresa smirked a bit. "I see, AJ's to afraid", Myresa teased her. AJ growled. She didn't want to do it in here. "So what? At least I don't make out and sleep with every guy I meet", AJ spit back and pulled Raph with her as she left. Raph looked still suprised even after they met up with the others again.

"I thought she was you're friend?", he asked after AJ finally asked him what was wrong. "Yeah, we can be complicated at times", AJ replied and chuckled as Raph simply just shook his head and took off.

* * *

><p>On the walk back home Leo walked next to AJ. "How did the 'date' go?", he asked with a snide smirk. AJ nudged him in the side. "It wasn't a date and if it was, didn't really feel like it. I had fun though. Raph made up to my 'friend' that we were dating, then she made fun of me, then I snapped back at her and left. That was pretty much it", AJ summed up. Leo looked almost as confused as Raph did earlier. "Like I said, we're not like guys, we're more complicated at times", she said. Leo chuckled. "Yeah, you sure are- Oof!".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo I've been thinking about putting Max, Kayla and Miranda in it as well for the other boys. Or should I come up with new OC's? Please let me know what you think and hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Welcome back! ^^**

* * *

><p>Today was going to be the first day of high school for the boys. AJ was up earlier than usual, because she had a feeling the guys would pick her up extra early so they could explore the school before class started. She was already making breakfast when her dad walked in. "Ally, why up so early?", he asked, yawning and stretching his muscles. AJ smiled. "Well, my friends are coming with me and they're rather... Early".<p>

Her dad didn't know about the guys being mutants. For all he knew they were just a large family. AJ packed her lunch in her bag and made a ponytail while trying to hold her bread in her mouth. "Mom called", she said as she was done and took a bite from her breakfast. Her dad didn't seem suprised. AJ's mom called whenever she wanted, so were the visits. AJ rather lived with her dad anyway. Her mom had a habit of.. inviting various men inside. Not that her dad was always better. He was away alot for work.

"What did she want", he just said as he read the morning newspaper. AJ shrugged. "Just wanted to know how I was doing, considering I live with you", she told him. Her dad raised an eyebrow. "I guess you're okay? You've got more skin than bone, well, barely more skin than bone but you're healthy and well fet", he told her, doubt lingering in his voice. AJ nodded and went to grab the can of milk. "I'm fifteen and able of taking care of myself", she said and smirked. Her dad shared that similarity. Both had the same way of smileing. Farther she was more her mom.

"So when's that football game on?", AJ asked. Since she lived with her dad, she had picked up alot of his interests. But she knew she wasn't the girly-girly type. She rather fought than go to a manicure. But her friends loved her for that. "Tonight, we're gonna watch it right? Unless Raphael wants to hang out", AJ blushed. Her dad knew about her crush. What else was there to do? He'd find out eventually. "I dunno. But we barely spent time now. Tonight is father-daughter football night!", she said and highfived with her dad. She loved the fact that he was only 20 years older. Her mom was eighteen when she got pregnant of AJ. So now her dad was only 35.

Most people thought he had a daughter of maybe 5 or younger. Not fifteen already. She smiled as she heard the frontdoor bell rang. "Have fun in school!", her dad yelled after her as AJ left. "Bye!", she replied and opened the door. Leo was leaning against the doorframe. "Wow, if I weren't into someone else I'd fall for that", she teased him as she pushed him away so she could close the door. Leo and AJ got along perfect because they had the same sense of humor. "Too bad you're falling for the wrong brother then", he teased back. AJ laughed as she walked outside along with him. "Suurree Leo. Keep dreamin' on", she said as she gave the others each a hug. "Ready?", she asked them. "Yeah!", Mikey yelled. "He barely slept I think", Raph said with a snide smile on his face. AJ smiled back and looked suprised. "You guys sure to take the Shellraiser? It looks like a tank!", AJ asked. Donnie looked over his shoulder. She was right. Showing up at school with that..

"My dad isn't using the car right now, and guess what I've got", she said with a sly smirk as she showed the car keys. "You're a little thief", Raph said acusing. AJ pouted. She knew he liked that. "C'mon.. It's one little thing, besides I can't drive", she tossed the keys to Leo. "But you can. I'll take blame if we wreck it", she said seeing that Leo wasn't really convinced. He sighed. "Fine, you take full responsibility!", he warned her.

* * *

><p>The school wasn't as large as they feared. They could find their way around in here better than a huge school. Mikey was the first one to run into the school. AJ got out and sighed. The car was fine but she herself.. AJ was slightly worried they'd screw it up. Something caught her out her of thoughts. "Raph, we're not dating", she said as she noticed he had his arm wrapped around her waist. "I know, but couldn't think of something else to get you back in the real world", he replied with a snide smirk. AJ leaned in and smiled. "Thanks Raphie", she said and released herself from him and walked into school. "I don't think I'll ever understand that girl", Raph said running a hand through his hair.<p>

"AJ!", the redhead looked up and saw April. "Hey April", she greeted her good friend. "The guys are human... But how?", she wondered. AJ smirked. "Donnie managed it. He altered the retromutagen for you're dad. Or well he made another one of it", she explained. April nodded and smiled. "How did you're French test go? Another A?", she asked. She knew the guys didn't know AJ was half French.

AJ blushed lightly. "Don't think so", she replied. "She's half French, from her mom's side", April explained to the guys, who already looked slightly suprised. AJ rolled her eyes. "Big deal. But yeah, and my third name's Annabelle. That you know", she said and smiled.

"Allyy!", all eyes looked the same direction. Myresa. "Not now..", AJ sighed. "That girl from the smoothie shop right?", Raph whispered. AJ nodded towards him and he seemed amused. She wasn't a bad girl in his eyes. Myresa spotted Raph. "Hey you", she said and both April and AJ knew that look she had in her eyes. She was trying to flirt with Raph.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

AJ looked like she was ready to kill her friend. Myresa asked it herself if they were dating. Well, she thought so. Raph glanced over at AJ and then back at Myresa. AJ was lightly toned and even more compared to Myresa. AJ had big brown eyes who could pierce through him if she wanted to. Myresa had light green eyes who were also not bad. All in all AJ looked more like a exotic princess and Myresa like an angel. But on personality, AJ won big time.

But Raph had the idea she played with him. "Uhm, hey", he said, feeling a bit uncomfortable around her right now. Myresa smiled. "First day here I suppose?", she asked and she had her flirtatious smile on. AJ grinded her teeth together and almost let a growl escape. "Yeah, any idea where we can find an office to ask for a schedule and stuff?", Raph asked with an raised eyebrow. He wasn't really looking foreward contiueing this conversation.

"It's right over there", Myresa said, pointing in a direction. Then she linked her arm with his. "I'll take you there", she said and almost pulled him along with her. Raph looked over his shoulder to see AJ. She seemed more than just hurt. He felt as if a knife impaled his heart.

The others noticed AJ wasn't herself. Leo placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?", he asked. "You might want to follow her", AJ said, her voice was emotionless. Never had they seen her this.. Broken. "Class is starting", she said and walked off. "But..", Mikey said. "We'll find it", Leo said to Mikey, who gave a short nod while watching AJ leave for class.

* * *

><p>AJ sat down in Math class. She wasn't looking foreward for it. Mostly because Raph shared this class with her. Luckily along with Donnie. She could sit next to him and not having to listen to Raph, pleading that he doesn't want to be with Myresa. "Welcome back everyone! Since it's the first day of school and with some new students, I won't be bugging you alot with homework and things like that", the teacher, Mr. Galloway said.<p>

The whole class cheered and started putting tables together. "AJ", Raph sat down next to AJ and looked beyond sad. AJ wasn't looking foreward to this. "Yes?", she asked, looking still a bit angry. "I'm really sorry about Myresa", he told her. AJ chuckled seeing Raph that pleading and sad. Never had any one of his brothers seen this, Donnie being the first one right now. He showed a smile, not knowing what to think of Raph. He did care about AJ that much.

"Oh well, Myresa is a... Stealer. You're not yet forgiven though", AJ said. Raph showed a knowing grin. "You want a smoothie, don't ya?", he asked. AJ turned her head to face him and nodded. "Then, and _only_ then! You're forgiven", she said with a wink. Raph shook his head. "We'll go after school. I do still own you one after the last time at the mall", he reminded her. AJ nodded and a huge smile formed on her face. "Donnie, want to come along with us?", AJ asked. Donnie thought about it. Alone with Raph and AJ? Could be fun but he knew better _not_ to interfere with their 'date'.

"No, thanks for the offer though", Donnie said. AJ smiled and nodded. "Not a problem. Well, guess it's just you and me again Raphie", she told her best friend. Raph smiled and nodded. After school ended, of course Myresa wanted to speak to Raph. "Not now Myresa. I'm going with AJ, you know, best friend stuff and-".

AJ nudged him in the side. Great blowup! Myresa seemed confused. "We're dating and still best friends, great relationship!", AJ quickly added with a fake smile. Little did she know. Myresa placed her hands on her hips. "Well", she huffed but faked a smile as well. AJ rolled her eyes. How were they friends again? "Have fun Raphie", Raph felt a little uncomfortable with _her_ calling him that. "Thanks", he said and grabbed AJ by the wrist and pulled her along with him.

* * *

><p>"Thanks so much Raphie!", AJ cheered as Raph handed her her smoothie. He smiled as he noticed her drinking it like water. She noticed him looked and glanced up at him. "Wut?", she asked and chuckled. "You look funny", Raph said and reached out to smooth a hair out of AJ's face. She frowned while showing a slight blush. "Yer acting weird", she said and turned the other way. It was more to hide her immense blush that had grown on her.<p>

Raph smirked. He sometimes knew how to get to her. "C'mon, let's go", he said. While walking Raph slipped his arm around AJ's waist. AJ blushed again but let it slide. "Damn you've got a good grip", AJ said jokingly. Raph nuzzeled his face in the crook of AJ's neck. "Well I train hard", he answered when he looked her in the eyes. "It's paying off", AJ mentioned as she let out a tiny laugh. Raph smiled seeing her this happy again. If there was something he'd hate for it to happen, it would be that his friendship with AJ was over.

But what if he told her? She still gave him the idea that she liked him as well, but AJ was a smart girl, knowing how to get to people. With her dad the same. Would be funny, the guy could be really good at being a criminal..

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooo sorry about the delay. Can't promise the next one will be done in a day, barely got time but I will try to work on it every day till it's done! And by the way adding this to the story; AJ's dad works for Shredder but AJ has no idea about it.. Yet ^^ <strong>

**See ya in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Friday night, movie night! Raph smiled as he checked himself in the mirror one last time. Tonight could be the night he'd get his first kiss from AJ. At least, he hoped for that. AJ had asked all four of them for a movie night. The guys knew better than to interfere and let Raph go alone. They made up some fake story about how they were onto something from the Kraang, and AJ bought it.

On his way to AJ house, Raph thought about everything they had gone through. He was there already when AJ's parents got divorced. She had seen it coming but still it was hard for her to process. They came the decision. Where would she stay? Her mom didn't care and her dad was away a lot. So to AJ the choice was simple. She liked it there, just with her dad and they got along very well.

Raph cleared his throat as he knocked on the door. They would be home-alone from what he heard from AJ. So he was suprised when AJ's dad opened up. "Hiya Raphael!", he greeted him. It was just as spontanious as AJ always did. Raph smiled. "Hey mr. Andrews", he greeted back. As Raph closed the door behind him he sighed. This was going to be though. "I won't be here for longer. AJ demanded me to go", AJ's dad joked. Raph chuckled. "Well, I can't change her mind I assume", he said. The big guy shook his head. "Nah, I'm to old for it anyway. AJ's old enough to stay home with her friend", he said and took his jacket. "You can come out of hiding AJ!", he said before he slammed the door shut behind him.

AJ sneakily opened the door and smiled bright when she noticed Raph. "Hey!", she said closing the door. She ran over to him and hugged him. Raph chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.

"Ready for some horror?", she asked with a sly smile. Raph nodded as he sat down. "Think you can handle it yourself?", he teased AJ. She smiled and placed a bowl of popcorn in front of them. "This might end up in a 'accidently hand touching' moment, knowing you Raphie", she said showing her friend a teasing smile. Raph snickered. "Maybe so, maybe not", he answered cryptic. AJ tilted her head, shook it and switched the tv to the channel of the movie. It wasn't all that scary, but it had some really good jumpscares in it.

After half an hour of the movie AJ jumped up. "AAH!", she screamed and then sighed. "Phew, that was some scare", she blinked to Raph who couldn't stop laughing. "Am I seriously that amusing?", she asked him. Raph nodded, trying to maintain his laughter. "Yeah, pretty much", he said. AJ sat down again and smiled. "I kinda missed this", she admitted. Raph blinked, not knowing what she exactly meant. But after a few moments it clicked. They hadn't hung out properly for almost a month, when it used to be every week and almost every day. "It's okay. I mean, you guys enjoy being human and then you forget things", she said and still held her smile. Raph wasn't really convinced.

"You hated it", he said bluntly. AJ was taken back by it but still admired his honesty and not being embarrest to tell her things like that. "Yeah, but I knew it made the four of you happy, so I kinda backed away", she admitted it. AJ didn't expect she'd tell him. She was scared he would be offended. It sounded like she was demanding him to stay with her. But that wasn't it. "But.. I don't want you out of my life", he said, shocking the both of them. _Why?!_, Raph thought to himself, _Why did I just admit that openly? Sure in front of Splinter, no big deal, but this is the girl I've had a crush on since I was 12 maybe 13!_

AJ kept staring at him. _Did he just? _She giggled. "You're so weird sometimes", she said smileing. Raph frowned lightly. Did she thought it was a joke or something? "AJ, I'm serious", he said, his heart rate was going sky rocket as he kept her stare. AJ seemed to understand perfectly well what he said, but didn't want to admit to it. "I know", she said, giving in.

Raph's eyes widen. "K-know what?", he asked sheepishly. _You idiot!_ AJ smiled. "I knew you've had a crush on me, even in you're mutant days. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out", she said and blushed lightly. Raph wanted to get angry but she didn't seem embarrest about the fact her best friend who was a mutant had a crush on her. "I was flattered but at first did not return you're feelings", she kept telling him. _At first huh?_ Raph thought and got a coy smile on his face. "But now?", he pressed on.

AJ chuckled. "I've grown in that. Meaning, I _do_ return those feelings now.. Was just hoping you'd do the same", she said. "Hoping?", Raph wondered. AJ nodded. "You and Myresa?",

"Are nothing!", Raph exclaimed, to happy to know that AJ was in love with him as well! AJ looked a little suprise but deep down she knew it. AJ crawled closer and leaned against Raph's shoulder. "Well, I'm glad. Oh and Raph... If we are going to be dating, I don't want that to ruin the friendship we already have", she said. Raph nodded. "I couldn't agree more", he answered. AJ turned herself so she could look at him. Raph kinda had an idea what would be happening. His first confidence seemed gone now as he noticed AJ leaning in. _She'll know what to do, right?_ he thought to himself as he felt her lips touching his.

After they both broke their first kiss off, AJ smiled. "You're really good for the first time", she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Prom.

Raph felt his eye twitch slightly as he and his brothers stared at the poster in front of them. "Are you kidding me?", Raph complained. Mikey chuckled. "Dude, AJ is _so_ gonna expect you to go!", he teased. Raph growled. AJ wouldn't do that? Right?..

"Who says that, Michelangelo?", All four gasped and turned. AJ was standing there. She smiled slyly. "Uhm, nevermind. AJ!", he said and hugged their friend. AJ chuckled as she released Mikey. "I see. First you make fun of me, then you expect me to be just friendly to you. I understand Michelangelo", she teased. Mikey grinned a goofy grin. "Sorryy", he said and chuckled.

"But you two are going?", Mikey pressed on. It was a tease for Raph because he hated formal stuff. But for AJ, he'd almost jump off a bridge. Almost, he'd probably consider it twice. AJ looked at Raph, well everyone did. Raph noticed the looks and groaned. "Urghh.. Fine".

AJ cheered and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "You're the best Raphie!", she said and gasped as she heard the bell. "Class! Gotta go!", before anyone could say anything, AJ was nowhere to be found. Raph turned to face his brothers who gave him a knowing look. "What?", Raph asked questionly. He honestly had no clue what they were looking at.

"You two are dating!", Mikey accused. "Well, not officially.. But..", Raph said. He left the 'kissed with AJ' part out, just for his own entertainment. The guys weren't convinced about it. "Raph don't be like that! There must've happend more between you two than just a movie night!", Leo said on an accusing tone. Raph raised his hands with a coy smile. "You did!", Donnie exclaimed. Raph smirked. "It was great!", he said, leaning against a locker. "She's really good at it", he said, "I'm glad it was her, not Myresa", he shivered. "She'd suck at it", Mikey said sticking his tongue out in disgust.

Raph laughed. "And how would you that?", he asked. Mikey smiled sheepishly. "Some dudes in my class talked about her", he explained. "That's kinda mean", Leo said. Raph shook his head. "Myresa steals anything she wants. It almost cost me my friendship with AJ", he told his older brother. Leo nodded. "Okay, well, we'll see how this thing will work out with Myresa. She might still go after you", he warned. Raph gave a nod. "She won't come between me and AJ", he said with a snide smirk.

* * *

><p>"So, you and Raph are going to prom?", AJ closed her locker to look directly into the green eyes of Myresa. "Probably", she answered, farther ignoring her. "Can't believe what he sees in you", she said. "He had a crush on me before I had a crush on him. So.. Who's into who?", she asked, placing her hand on her hip. Myresa huffed. She wanted to retord something back but someone put a halt to that. Raph had walked over and wrapped his arms around AJ's waist. "You two bickering again?", he asked. AJ smiled. "Yeah", she admitted and turned to face him. Myresa was furious.<p>

Raph noticed it but let it rest. "Well, we've got class together", he said and gently took her hand and let her away from her 'friend'. "Why do you keep fighting with her?", Raph asked as AJ walked next to him. She had noticed he still held her hand, but she let him. "She came over at me!", AJ retorted. Raph chuckled and intertwined their fingers. "Fine, fine, I believe you", he said. AJ showed a lazy smile. "Yeah, if you didn't, wouldn't care", she said in a playful tone. Raph pulled a face and AJ laughed. "Don't do that! Damn, well. Here you may, not in class though!".

* * *

><p>AJ sighed as she threw her bagpack in the corner and closed the door behind her. "Dad! Daadd!", AJ yelled and frowned as she gained no reply. "Could've sworn he'd be back by now..", she whispered to herself and walked over to the couch. No note on the table either. AJ's eyes lit up as she got an eye on her dad's laptop. "I know I'm not supposed to snoop around, but hey.. He doesn't know".<p>

AJ opened the laptop and an e-mail was shown. AJ's eyes rapidly flew over to lines as she read what it was about. She gasped as she noticed the one who sent this. "The foot clan?", she wondered and the radars in her head went off. "Dad.. Works... For the foot clan?!", she quickly closed the laptop as she heard the knob of the door turning. Her dad looked up. "Ally! You're home early. I thought you'd be spending time with Raphael?", he said. AJ shook her head and smiled. "Nah, wanted some alone time. Might be seeing him tonight though", she said and went up to her bedroom.

There she quickly dialed Raph's number on her cellphone.

"AJ?", she sighed as she heard Raph's voice on the other side of the phoneline. "Can we talk? I mean in person?", she asked. Raph must've thought it was about their relationship, which wasn't really confirmed yet.

As soon as AJ got to the layer, everyone was pretty curious over what happend that made her quite upset. "It's not about us if I had given you that idea", she said. Raph sighed in relief. "Thank god..", he said. AJ smiled. "I came home. My dad wasn't there and I actually have been curious what he did for a job my entire life. So I finally got the chance to look at it... But the truth appearantly is.. ", AJ sighed. She wasn't looking foreward to telling this, but she saw everyone looking at her. "My dad works for the foot clan".

* * *

><p><strong>Tum tum tummm! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It was quite a shock for everyone. But mostly for AJ. Splinter was in his room meditating while the rest was sitting in the livingroom. AJ was leaning against Raph who had his arm around her shoulders, his hand resting on her hip. "I could find out if it's true.. ", AJ suggested. She seemed in some state of disbelief. Raph shook his head. "Ally.. You know what you saw", he told her. AJ sighed and rested her head against Raph's shoulder. "Still don't want to believe it. But.. What do I do? Confront him? No.. Then I might need to join him or something", that brought Leo on an idea. "We could use you.. As an informant", he said. Mikey, Raph, Donnie and AJ all looked at Leo like he had lost his mind.

"Have you lost it?!", Raph stood up and wanted to get at Leo's throat but AJ and Donnie stopped him at time. "Calm down! Hear him out before you kill him!", AJ said and felt Raph calming down. "Fine..", he growled and sat down again. AJ sighed and sat down next to Leo. "What did you have in mind", she asked him. Leo thought about it. It had alot of adventages having a 'spy'. But then again, so many risks because of her dad. As he weighted the options, he let out a frustrated sigh. He just had to be honest to AJ.

"Well, I've weighted our chances with this. Are you absolutely sure you want to help us? By becoming our enemy?", he asked her. AJ kept his stare as she weighted the options herself in her head. This would mean she'd barely be spending time with Raph and the others. She probably had to kill them at some point if she's good enough. And if not, she'd be put to death herself.

"I don't know. I'll probably have to kill. It's a case of kill or get killed", she said and lowered her eyes. She couldn't bare the thought of doing that. Leo understood perfectly. "I wouldn't ask you if I weren't sure you'd make it and find a way out when neccesary".

AJ nodded. She knew that very well but again. "Do I have time to think this through?", she asked. Leo understood why so nodded in agreement. "Take you're time, we'll figure out our own plan as well".

* * *

><p>AJ's dad wasn't home so she had to do her homework all alone. She sighed as she looked over the assignment for two days later. Her attention was drawn to the window when she heard a knock. AJ had an idea. It could either be Leo or Raph. She moved her curtains and to her suprise, Donnie was waving at her. AJ waved back and opened the window to let him in.<p>

"Didn't see you coming", AJ greeted him. Donnie smiled, showing his tooth gap. "I know. But I need help", he said and closed the window behind him. He then turned to face AJ who had a knowing smirk on her face. Donnie blushed. "Yes, with that Ally", he said. AJ cheered. "Yay, now Mikey doens't get to be doctor Love!".

Donnie laughed. The first thing he had noticed with AJ when they met, was her humor. They got along like instantly. "Does she ever mention me?", AJ chuckled. "She does, to be honest. Just stay yourself and don't push it. Garantee she'll like you. Or should I do a good word for you?", AJ offered. Donnie seemed already happy with the advice she gave him. "Nah, I'll be good. So did you actually think about Leo's offer?", he asked. AJ sat down on her bed and sighed. "Yes, I even made a list of postive and negative things about it. Came to more negative conclusions than postive ones", she admitted.

"I think the most negative part would be, you and Raph not seeing each other and being enemies", Donnie said. AJ gave a short nod. "That's the worst thing. Not being able to hang out with you guys", she replied. Donnie understood pretty well. "But it would help you guys out if I joined the foot clan. And maybe I could be a part of destroying it", she said. Donnie nodded. "But did you have any training?", he asked. That's where AJ gasped. "No! I did do kickboxing for a couple of years. Don't think that'll do against a Japanese fighting style!", she said. "Perhaps Splinter could train me?", she wondered.

Donnie thought about it. "Well, he's also training April. But we could help you train", he offered. AJ hugged him. "That would be amazing!", she said. Donnie smiled. "I do think Raph will be doing most of the training", he teased. AJ smiled like a lovestruck puppy. "Yeahhh...", she said. Donnie smiled seeing her like that. He didn't believe it when Raph said he liked her. But now as he sees them together, he just sees Raph meant his feelings for AJ.

"But it could take months for me to learn the basics", she retorted as she thought about the training. Donnie smiled. "You'll be fine", he assured her. AJ smirked. "Yeah, with four teachers. It'll be even worse than school! Knowing Leo and training..", she said. Donnie and AJ chuckled. "Yes, you might get punished", he joked. AJ giggled. "Better pay attention then!".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Raph was suprised to see that AJ wanted training. She had a good argument though. Her kickboxing skills were no match to the foot clan. She had a chance with Mikey but that was more pure luck or Mikey felt bad for her if she'd lose. AJ didn't lose big time but she was glad she managed to get Mikey on the floor at least once. Raph smirked as he had AJ pinned to the floor. "First time you pin a girl to the ground", AJ retorted. Raph frowned. "What makes you say that?", he asked. "You're hurting me", AJ replied but smirked. Raph already felt bad so when he saw her smirk, he smirked back and leaned in for a kiss.

But before he had a chance, AJ managed to roll him on his back. "Tides have turned", she said with a sly smile. Raph smirked again. "It appears so", he said and turned her again and now he managed to get a kiss from AJ.

"I hate you", she said after they broke away. Raph chuckled. "I know. Love you to".

AJ's eyes widen a bit. They never said it, not even in a joking manner. Raph chuckled in a nervous way. "Uhm, yeah..", he got off AJ and pulled her up. "Nice job", Raph told her. AJ brushed dirt off her clothes. She tried not to show her face to him. Raph sighed. This could get to be a thing if he didn't 'talk'.

He still wasn't good with showing emotions or talking about them. But with AJ, things seemed very simple. He could talk to her for hours about everything and anything. But now things seemed to get akward. AJ wanted to walk away but Raph stopped her. "AJ. It's no big deal that I said it, right?", he said. He had her by both her arms. AJ sighed. "No. Come to think about it, why is it?", she replied and smiled to him. "I love you too Raphie", she said and ruffled his hair. Raph smiled as she did that. He was relieved she didn't make a big deal about it. At least now he was certain she loved him.

"Raph, homework", Leo said as he tossed his younger brother his agenda. Raph groaned. "I know, school is a pain", AJ said as she walked past him. "You're done already?", both boys gasped. AJ smiled. "Donnie helped me last night", she said and winked as she left the two alone. "How did training go?", Leo asked as he and Raph sat down at the kitchen table to make homework.

Raph shrugged. "It went okay, she managed to get me to the floor", he said. Raph opened the book and sighed. Biology was never his strongest subject. Or well, he never thought he'd be good at it. It was about bones. "Well, she's the first one ever without real practice. I have a feeling you went easy on her", Leo said as he looked at his book as well. Raph looked up from his book. "She's my girlfriend, what do you expect? Pound her like I'd do to the Kraang?", he asked with a frown. Leo shook his head. "Didn't mean it like that. But you can't always be around to protect her", Leo made clear. Raph nodded. "You're right. She'll do fine against normal people, just not highly skilled ninja's", he said.

Leo chuckled. "Yet she manages to get one to the ground", he joked. Raph looked annoyed. "Yeah. We don't exactly have to bother about her being 'weak' or something", he said. "Dude.. I actually told her I loved her", Raph got out of him. Leo looked slightly suprised. "You? Telling someone how you feel twice just like that? I might be thanking AJ for that", Leo said. Raph growled. "Do that and I might break you're bones", he threated his older brother.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile AJ was watching a show with Donnie and Mikey. AJ wasn't sure what it was about, she was more busy with her phone. She had received a text from an old friend of her. It was a guy she had known since she lived in Ireland, where she was born and lived for about four years, then moved to New York and then moved back to Ireland and then again back to New York. They dated briefly. For like three months. But he was kind of.. Clingy. She needed a guy who could keep up with her.<p>

"AJ!", Mikey jumped on the couch in between AJ and Donnie. "Yes Mikey", AJ seemed a bit annoyed because she nearly dropped her phone. "Did you ever do pegeants?", AJ chuckled. "Thanks for thinking I'd have a chance with those Honey Boo Boo wannabe's. Oh wait, she's pretty cool. Well, thanks but no thanks", she said. Mikey nodded. "You'd totally win!", he said. "You do realize I'm dating Raph, right?", AJ asked just to be sure. Mikey nodded and chuckled. "Don't take it as flirting Ally. I'm just complimenting you", he admitted. AJ smiled and hugged her friend. "Thanks Mike, you're compliment makes my day!", she said. Mikey smiled. "Good good. Now, how did the training go", he asked.

AJ chuckled. "Well, training with Raph'll go nowhere. Believe me, he's a good ninja, I know that. But training you're girlfriend, he's more busy trying to make out with me than to train me!", AJ admitted, slightly blushing. She never thought she'd be so blunt about anything. Mikey chuckled. "Maybe Leo should try it?", he offered. AJ and Donnie both nodded. "You'll go to easy on her", Donnie said. Mikey pouted. "I couldn't hit AJ", he said and smiled towards his friend.

"Aw, thanks Mikey, but I don't need a softy. Leo would go easier on me than any of you, right?".


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Sorryy about the delay! I was stuck with this but hopefully this chapter will be as long as the rest, I try for that. Enjoy!**

"I was soo wrong!",

Leo chuckled as he grabbed AJ's hand and pulled her up from the ground. "Wrong about what?", he asked her with an raised eyebrow. AJ chuckled as she made a ponytail in her hair. "I told to Mikey and Donnie that I thought you'd go easy on me. Well, not as easy as Raph did", she told him. Leo smiled. "That's how training with Splinter also goes. You'd think he'll go easy on us", he told her. AJ chuckled. "How long did I actually last?", she asked. Leo shrugged and looked at his phone. "30 seconds", he answered. AJ gasped. "That's not long!".

"For the first time.. Rather well", he said. AJ smiled. "I want to become better", she said, confidence lurking in her eyes. Leo snorted out a laugh. AJ had never seen him laugh before, rare sight, really.

"You looked a bit stupid there", AJ commented when she noticed Leo stopped laughing. Leo smiled. "Says one to another. You looked just as stupid five minutes ago", he answered. AJ smiled a knowing smile. She and Leo walked into the kitchen, where the others were. April was showing Raph, Mikey and Donnie something. They seemed more bored than AJ has ever seen them. "I assume since I wasn't there, you guys had to look at whatever it is", AJ teased. Raph rolled his eyes at her. AJ shrugged it off and sat down next to him. Raph smirked towards her. AJ chuckled. "What's it you guys had to see", she asked. April smiled and showed AJ her phone. "Prom! Dammit!", she cursed. AJ completely forgot about it. She bonked her head on the table. "I do have some dresses I can fix..", she thought about it out loud. Raph chuckled. "Am I glad I- God..", he thought he had a tux, but nope. "You two are made for each other", Mikey commented with a smile. Raph and AJ both looked at each other and blushed. "Well, does you're dad have a tux still from when he was sixteen?", he chuckled lowly. AJ rolled her eyes. "Fun fact buddy; he does. Hope ya like old fashion!".

Raph smirked. "If I'm with you, anything looks good on me", he said. AJ snorted. "Cheesy", she commented and grabbed the bagpack she had left already in the kitchen. She walked over to Raph and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See ya tonight", she said and walked off.

Raph got a lazy smile over him. Mikey couldn't help but laugh about it. "Hahaha! Raph's sucker for AJ!", he joked. Everyone rolled their eyes as to how lame the joke was. "Mikey, someday you'll find a girl who's right for you and then we'll joke about you're looks at her", April explained with a knowing smile. Mikey's smile turned into a frown. "I'll stop", he said and smirked after a minute already. April rolled her eyes and went home herself.

* * *

><p>Raph was nervous when he knocked on the door of AJ's appartment. The times before weren't as nerve wrecking as now. Her dad opened the door and smiled as he noticed the tux he was wearing. "AJ gave it, I assume?", he said, a knowing smirk forming on his face. Raph smiled nervously. "Uhm, yeah. Hope you don't mind sir", he said. AJ's dad laughed. "Of course not. I see how happy you make AJ. I kinda had the idea already before she did. I'm now kind of her mom <em>and<em> her dad in one", he explained. Both of them laughed a little. "And call me Jack", AJ's dad said as Raph sat down on the couch. "Alright, Jack", he tried it. It suited. Both of them looked at AJ's bedroom door as soon as it opened. Raph gasped a bit when he saw AJ. Her red hair was now newly dyed, since it was more red.

Her hair farther was curled and put up to one side and looked amazing. Her dress was sleeveless. The parts of her shoulders and collarbone were covered in lace and the top ended by her curves. The bottem reached to her knees and it widend out a bit. She seemed ready for a night out, not a prom. Yet it was totally _her_, classy style. AJ blushed lightly seeing Raph. "You look.. Beautiful", Raph said as he walked over to AJ and hugged her tight. Jack smiled as he noticed AJ being so happy. It's been a while since she was smileing like that again. He remembered like it was yesterday that she told him that she had a crush on Raph, but thought she didn't have a chance since he was a mutant.

After the pictures were taken Raph escorted AJ to school. April, Donnie, Mikey and Leo were already there and quite suprise how AJ looked. AJ smiled as she and Raph walked over to the rest. "You look stunning Ally!", she complimented her friend as they hugged each other. AJ smiled. April was wearing a long yellow dress which suited her. "You look amazing as well!", AJ said showing a huge smile. She was so happy that she could go to prom and not worry about anything.

A whole hour later Raph was standing at the drink section while AJ was talking with April and another girl. Leo couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. Raph smirked at his older brother. "Leo's got an interest", he replied. Leo's head shot into Raph's direction. "What?", he asked. Raph chuckled. "You like that girl April and AJ talk with", he mentiond. Leo showed a slight blush but seemed angry. "She won't fall for me", he noticed. Raph and Leo both saw a guy from about their age walking over to the three girls and he slipped his arm around the shortest girl's waist. She didn't seem to like because she got out of his grip and AJ got in between them.

Leo and Raph nodded to each other and went over there. "Back off Nathan!", AJ gridded through her teeth. She glared daggers at the guy. Nathan raised his hands. "I was just trying to be nice", he answered with a coy smile. The short girl huffed. "It seemed more like harrasing me", she sneered. Leo got in between, creating a defending barrier for the girl. "Get away from her", he hissed, seeming treatning enough. AJ stood next to Leo, looking almost as dangerous. The guys knew not to mess with AJ, she could kick serious butt if she intended to. After the guy named Nathan dissapeared the short girl turned to Leo. "Thank you very much. I'm Max", she said, holding her hand out.

"Max Stan".


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Leo and Mikey had taken Max back to her house, Raph and AJ were walking back to AJ's appartment. AJ had her hand intertwined with Raph's as they walked. "So, Max, huh?", Raph started. AJ smiled at him. "Max is an old friend of me and April", she explained. Raph nodded. "I figured she'd be friends with you. She's almost as violent as you", Raph said, earning an nodge from AJ in his side. "Love you too", she snarled and opened the door to her appartment. Raph frowned as he closed the door behind him.

"Where's you're dad?", he asked. AJ wondered the same thing. As she checked his bedroom, Raph checked the other rooms. His eyes widen. There was an extra matras on the floor and a note hanging on the wall. "Ally.. I found him..", he said. AJ quickly ran up to her room and gasped. "What the?", she felt blood rising to her face. Dad! she thought to herself. She heard Raph chuckle next to her. "Well, that's thoughtful of him", he mentioned. It caused AJ to grow even more red. Raph looked at her and laughed. "AJ it's just a sleepover, we're not going to do anything!", he laughed. AJ clenched her hands into fists and pushed Raph out of her room.

"Hey!", he yelled. AJ opened the door and peeked her head out. "My room. My privacy", she said and winked. Raph rolled his eyes and waited a few minutes. "But hold on a sec, I don't have any-", before he could finish his sentence, AJ tossed a pair of PJ jeans at his head. "My dad didn't wear these in fifteen years, yer lucky", AJ said. Raph looked at them. They did indeed look like something that was a trend, fifteen years ago. "But, uh, where's the shirt?", Raph asked as AJ opened her door again. She sat down on her bed. "Yeah, there's none, unless you want to borrow mine", AJ teased. Raph smirked and shook his head. "No thanks, I'll.. Just sleep in this one, can wash it in the morning, right?", he asked with an raised eyebrow. AJ nodded. "Yeah, we're not that primal and/or poor", she told him, putting her knees up as he sat down next to her. "We're not sharing my bed, realize that?", AJ asked, looking at him. Raph nodded. "I know that, but we're not sleeping yet", he said to her. AJ nodded. He had a point.

"Thanks, for going to prom with me", AJ said, showing a tiring smile. Raph smiled. "You're welcome, it was fun though, except for that Nathan guy", he said. AJ shivered a little. "That psycho", she growled. Raph chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "I know, he probably learned his lesson", he said in an assuring manner. AJ nodded and leaned her head against Raph's shoulder. "Yeah, now I want to sleep", she said and gently pushed Raph off her bed. "Ally!", he yelled. "Yes?", she asked with a smile. Raph growled and grabbed the blanket. "Wait, we didn't read the note yet", AJ said and took it off the wall.

"Dear AJ and Raph,

I've laid down an extra matras for Raph since I do think you two are too young to sleep together.  
>I trust you Raph, that you won't do anything to AJ she isn't ready for.<br>Hope you two had a fun night at prom. And AJ, I'll be out with friends and maybe staying at a motel for business.

I love you AJ,

Marshall",

Raph frowned. "Shredder business?", he asumed. AJ nodded, narrowing his eyes. "We should get there", she said. Raph grabbed her hand, making her look at him, he shook his head. "You're not ready. We're neither. Just go to sleep and we'll resume training soon", he explained. AJ stared in his eyes for a few minutes and sighed. "Yer right. Thanks Raphie", she said and kissed him. "Good night AJ", he said after they separated. AJ blushed a bit and nodded. "Good night Raph".

* * *

><p>Leo and Mikey were taking Max back home, but Mikey kind of felt like the third wheel. Though he and Max had alot in common, so did Leo and Max. They talked about almost everything they could think of. "Mikey, I'm so sorry", Max all of the sudden said. Mikey frowned at the short girl. "For what?", she chuckled. "Third wheeling you", she said. Mikey smiled. Max was a nice girl. "It's okay. You'll make it up to me", he said. Max smiled. "I'd like that, spending time with you guys", she said. Leo couldn't be more happy. He was taking a likeing in Max. He noticed between Mikey and her it was pure friendship. But between Max and himself, he noticed a spark as soon as they both looked at each other.<p>

"Well, here I live", Max said. Mikey and Leo both looked at the apartment complex. It seemed a bit run down. "It's a dump I know. But my sister and I can't afford better right now", Max explained, smileing a little bit. "Don't be ashamed Max, we understand!", Mikey said in the cheeriest way. In some way, it made me jealous that he could make Max laugh like that. He barely knew her, but was falling for her like a brick.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel absolutely horrible for all the delays. That's pure because I forget about it, then start thinking off idea's, then quit the idea and then it'll take another week or two, maybe three to come up with a better one. For the next chapter I will try to get it done within a week, but it won't take longer than two weeks this time. Thanks for sticking with me! ^^<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

AJ awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. They had to start later today than usual, which meant she could sleep longer. Just for about half an hour longer. AJ turned to her side and noticed two emerald green eyes looking at her. "Geez Raph! You scared me", AJ said as she showed a faint smile. Raph chuckled. He stretched his muscles, knowing AJ was still looking at him. "Are you trying to impres me? I know you have bigger muscles than I do; thank god", AJ said jokingly. Raph smirked. "You do make my morning good", she answered. Raph gotten up on his knees so he would see face to face with AJ. "I know", he said and gently pressed his lips against hers.

They immediately separated when they heard the front door open and close. "Good morning Ally and Raph", AJ's dad greeted throughout the door. "Mornin' dad!", AJ called back. "Wait outside my room, would you? I need to change", AJ said as she gently pushed Raph outside into the livingroom. Raph chuckled as he saw the door close. AJ's dad walked out of the kitchen and smiled. "I trust nothing happend?", he asked as he took a sip of his coffee. Raph turned slightly red as he sat down along with AJ's dad.

"No sir, uhm, Marshall. Can I call you that, sir?", AJ's dad laughed. "Of course, Raphael!", he said. "You've been friends with AJ since she was four, so you're practically family of us. Well, to me", he said. Raph smiled hearing that. He was always afraid that her dad wouldn't like him. But they seemed to have a lot more in common than both first thought.

But of course, AJ's dad worked for Shredder so he had to be careful. For all her dad knew, AJ was hanging out with regular humans, not mutants. Raph still wondered if her dad just didn't care, or AJ was such a good secret keeper. Marshall and Raph both quietly ate their breakfast when AJ emerged from her bedroom. "Nothing happend in case you're wondering", AJ said as she took a seat next to Raph. Her dad frowned and showed a knowing smile. "Raph was so nice to fill me in, already", he said. AJ seemed a bit angry as she got up and grabbed herself a bowl and went back to the table. "Where were you?", she asked. She still seemed angry as she poured in cereal and milk. Her dad smirked. "AJ, like I said in the note, I was in a motel. To impatient to read?", he asked. Raph noticed the change of composure in him. He no longer seemed the nice father.

AJ stood up and grabbed Raph with one hand, and their backpacks with the other. "We're going", she said and quickly closed the door behind her. "He knows", AJ said as they kept walking fast. Raph looked over his shoulder and back to AJ. "How?", he asked. "I know he was at the motel for work. With Shredder", she said and showed a text from Donnie. Raph frowned. "He spied on you're dad?", AJ nodded, "I asked him to. Since we both know he works for Shredder, we've been spying on him. But we couldn't do it, so Donnie offered to do it", she explained.

Raph was a bit shocked. "Why didn't I know?", he asked, watching AJ close the door behind her. "You'd disagree", she said and walked ahead of him. Raph seemed a bit suprised and ran to chase after her. "Wait up! AJ, what makes you think I'd disagree?!", he grabbed hold of her arm, making her stop. "I'd stand by you're side, no matter what", he said. AJ was suprised. She expected an outburst, not.. This.

"Who are you. And what did you do to Raphael?", she asked with a quirked up an eyebrow. Raph laughed. "It's still me, just as violent and only showing my better side to those who I care about", he answered. AJ frowned again. "Then why only to me? You do care about you're brothers. I know that", she teased. Raph smirked, wrapping his arms around AJ's waist, pulling her closer to him. "I do, but they'd laugh at me", he said. AJ snorted a laugh. "Who says I wouldnt?", she said in a teasing way.

"Now, let's go to school before dad catches us", Aj said and they both ran off to school.

* * *

><p>Gym was never AJ's favorite subject. Now certainly not since this was the only class all of them shared. So Raph would pretty much be distracting her. AJ, April and Max made their way to the gymhall when Max giggled a bit. April and AJ turned to face her. AJ had already noticed what was going on. Leo was making a fool of himself. "You like him, don't you?", April asked with a knowing smile. AJ chuckled a bit when she saw Max blush lightly.<p>

Leo glanced over to the girls as he noticed Max laughed a bit. "Going great Leo", Mikey said and chuckled. Leo chuckled as well. Mikey helped his brother up and glanced over to the girls. "Leo, showoff!", AJ yelled as she threw a basketball to him. Leo smirked. "Is that an challenge, Ally?", he asked with an raised eyebrow. AJ smirked as she stood across him, looking at him. There was only half a head diffrence in height. Max and April looked at each other. "You know how to play basketball, AJ?", Max asked with hands on her hips. AJ smirked. "Used to play soccer, but I did play basketball sometimes with Mikey", she explained and walked over to the basket. She threw the ball and it immediately went through the hoop. "See? I do know how to throw a ball", she said.

"Just lucky", Leo smirked at her and went to get the ball. "Best three out of five?", AJ asked. Leo nodded. "If I win?", he asked. AJ thought about it. "How about you pay for a movie? Just as friends. I mean we haven't had a best friend day in.. Years!", she said. Leo chuckled. "Fine, if you win, you'll pay for a movie. I chose which one", AJ said. Leo groaned. "That'll be a roman-",

"Horror more likely", AJ answered. Leo smiled. "That's more like it", he said and it started. They finished right before gym started and it was a win for Leo. AJ smirked as Leo approached her. "So bestie, ready for a movie 'date', how about tomorrow night?", he asked. AJ smiled. "Sure", she walked over to Raph.

"And Leo, it's not a date", she said as Raph wrapped his arm around AJ. "Don't worry, I trust him", Raph told AJ.

* * *

><p><strong>Might be a little late, but Happy New Year everyone!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Enjoy!**

It was friday night and Leo was waiting for AJ to come out of her appartment. He was kinda excited to have a night out with his best friend. Since AJ was dating Raph, they were spending much more time together. They'd play video games, eat pizza and read comics together. He kinda missed it. The door opened and AJ stepped out.

Leo was kind of suprised, since she wore a dress. It was a brown one with a denim jacket over it. "You always dress up that much when you're going out?", Leo asked as he watched AJ closeing the door behind her. AJ chuckled. "I do this because I'm trying to be a tad more girly", she admitted. Leo quirked up an eyebrow. "But, you're girly.. Enough", he said as they walked to the entrance. AJ shook her head. "Not really. Today I had my hair up and when you'd look at me straight, appearantly I'll look like a dude", Leo couldn't help but laugh. He imagined AJ's face when she heard that. AJ chuckled along. "Okay, okay. It was embarrasing but hey, at least I would be a good looking dude", she said and Leo laughed again.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he also had a crush on her when he was younger. But he noticed she didn't like him but Raph instead. He'd never get in the way of his brother. He was happy for them and after a few years, his crush kinda went away. But she'd always stayed special to him. AJ just saw him as a friend, or pillow sometimes. When watching movies together, AJ would just lay against his shoulder. She did explain she does that to every person she knows. Watching movies with her cousins was also a no go. AJ was just extremely cuddly.

Leo was put out of his thoughts when he felt AJ link their arms together. "Don't get the wrong idea", AJ said with a smile. Leo sighed a bit. "I know", he said and mentally shook himself. AJ frowned as they were near the cinema. "Myresa", AJ whispered. It was loud enough for Leo to hear it. He frowned as well. "What's she doing here?", Leo asked as AJ released him and walked over. AJ didn't answer but walked straight over to her 'friend'.

"I see you're not here with Raphael? Should I inform him his dear girlfriend is cheating?", she said in a teasing yet mean way. AJ gridded her teeth. "I lost a bet where I have to go with Leo to the movies. Which is fine, since he's my best friend, Raph's brother and we hadn't spent time together in ages", she answered and smirked in a victorious way. Myresa frowned. "It did seem like you two were dating..", she said. AJ huffed and pulled Leo along inside. Myresa smirked knowingly.

* * *

><p>Math.<p>

Not really Raph's favorite subject. He wasn't good at it, he was more of an athletic person. He was tapping his pencil against the book that lied on the side of the desk as he supported his head with his free hand. He sighed as he stared at the board, which had some math questions he didn't understand. "I wish Donnie was here", Raph sighed and rolled his eyes when he noticed something he didn't want to. Myresa. She probably had been looking at him for quite a while. "She'll most likely say something to me about Ally", he whispered to himself. And ideed, Myresa walked up to him. "I saw AJ last night", she started. "Mornin' to you to, Myresa", he replied, still staring at the math question on the board.

"She was with another guy, you're.. Brother?", she asked, a smirk forming on her face. Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I have four so which one?", he asked and his eyes widen. Wait a minute, that bet of Leo and AJ. Raph clenched his fists. He knew Leo probably wouldn't try anything funny, for his sake. "Uhm, dunno his name. He's the only one with black hair", Raph nodded. "Leo", he answered her question. Myresa nodded. "Yeah, that one, they seemed really having a good time. I don't know what happend after that but I saw them leave with AJ holding his arm", she told Raph. Raph stood up because the bell was ringing. "I have to go", he said and walked away. He knew he shouldn't believe her, she always tried to break things up between him and AJ.

Max was closing her locker as Raph walked to her. "Myresa?", she guessed. Raph leaned against the locker and nodded. "I know Leo and AJ went out last night. Not as a date thing. They were just hanging as friends. I trust both of them", he explained. Max tilted her head. "Yet she makes you doubt them", she packed her books in her bag and swung it over her shoulder. "Want my advice? Tell them about what Myresa said. AJ will know what to do", Max told him and smiled at him. Raph nodded. Max was a pretty good advice giver. But wouldn't it seem like he didn't trust her?


End file.
